


Devil in Disguise.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: Your life was perfect, you had the perfect job along with the perfect boyfriend, his friends all loved you and finally, for once in your life you felt content. Nothing lasts forever though and on a night out, you catch the eyes of the man who would change your life forever.





	1. Chapter One.

“Okay, how about this one?” You asked, walking out of your bathroom to meet the gazes of Penelope and JJ, they had been of their phones before you walked in but dropped them almost immediately when they heard your voice. After waiting weeks for everyone to have a confirmed day off, the time had finally arrived for your girls night out. Emily had texted saying she was finishing off paperwork she was behind on and would catch up with you at the bar but until then, Penelope had ordered a get ready party. So far, you’d had JJ spill red nail polish over your carpet and Penelope burn your scalp with a curling iron but it was still remarkably fun.

It had been at least half an hour of you switching between dresses, you were fine with the first one you’d chosen but a high neckline and moderate length wasn’t suitable for tonight. The final dress that had been picked out was a little red bodycon dress you had purchased drunkenly a few months, you’d never wore it out before and you didn’t know how JJ even found it since it had been buried at the bottom of your wardrobe.

“I didn’t know you had curves like that!” Penelope drunkenly pointed at your body with one hand while the other reached over to your bedside table where her wine glass was sat, it was her idea for drinks before the bar but that probably was a bad idea. “Pretty boy better spend hours worshipping that body or else I’m going to have to write a very angry, well worded letter about how he is failing you as a boyfriend.” She only stopped talking when she took a sip of her wine, allowing time for JJ who was significantly more sober to talk.

“You look amazing, how do you feel in it?” Her hands were clasped together in front of her, eyes focused on your face. You knew she was trying to sense any uncomfortableness from you, you didn’t usually wear things like this because it just wasn’t your style but the positive attention was nice. You were still blushing from Penelope’s comments, the redness in your cheeks matched your dress.

“Good, I think. It’s a little strange, especially since you guys aren’t dressing up this much.” You laughed and trotted over to the bed where they sat, removing the wine bottle from the floor and taking a swig from it in hopes that would give you more confidence. “Come on then, get your shoes on. I’m sure Emily is waiting on us.” You helped Penelope up and laughed as she gently patted you on the butt.

“So nice…” She mumbled under her breath as she walked out of your bedroom and began looking for her shoes, JJ wrapped her arm around you as you both followed in her footsteps.

Ever since Spencer had confessed he had a girlfriend, the women of the BAU had decided that they needed to meet you, Spencer was hard to impress so they knew you had to be a hell of a person to keep up with him. It was a Christmas party when you were introduced to the team, everyone had been so lovely, explaining how Spencer loved talking about you and sharing stories of the two of you. Slowly, his family became yours. You no longer worried only about Spencer when he went on cases, you had a family now to spend days checking up on. It was a lot, but you wouldn’t change it for the world.

“You sure have a lot of pictures of Spencer up here.” JJ said in reference to your hallway walls, there were a lot of photos in general but it was true that Spencer took up a majority of those numbers.

“I miss him a lot when he’s gone, I like having all these happy memories around me while I’m alone.” You smiled up at the photographs, your favourite was the one taken on his birthday. It was blurry and low quality but he was grinning ear to ear, your lips pressing against his cheek.

“You’re so sweet!” Penelope emerged from behind you both with her shoes and coat on, she looked up at the photo frames before pointing to one just of Spencer, surrounded by books and paper in your living room. “I like this one, but you should definitely add more photos of me up here. I’m not an interior designer but I think it would liven everything up.” The three of you laughed at Penelope’s playfulness before grabbing your bags and heading out of the apartment.

For a Friday night, the bar was surprisingly quiet. There were a few couples sat between completely full beers, a man sat glaring down at his drink, and Emily. She was halfway through finishing whatever cocktail she’d chosen to begin with when you walked in, spotting you all out of the corner of her eye.

“Hey! Look at you!” Emily turned around in her chair and welcomed you with open arms, hugging you first before JJ, then Penelope. “You look awesome! Man, I feel underdressed. You should have told me, I could have worn something nicer than my work clothes covered in cat hair.” She laughed while everyone sat down, eager to get the drinks started.

“Blame Garcia, this whole thing was her idea.” You gestured down to your dress and watched as Penelope nodded her head, happy to take credit.

“Uh, yeah! And you look great so, you’re welcome!” Penelope winked at you from across the bar before turning and trying to catch the attention of the bartender. You needed this, while you loved hanging out at home with Spencer, he wasn’t really the best at girl talk. He understood a lot of things but sometimes it was nice to just talk to women, they didn’t take everything as seriously as he did.

After a few drinks each and plenty of heartfelt conversation, the bar had started to fill up, groups of people with the same idea as you guys started to come in. With more people and louder music so everyone could hear it, it became more difficult to hear one another, leading to lots of yelling over the music and laughing at how ridiculous everyone looked. The alcohol was slowly started to set in, you hadn’t drank an awful lot but instead a few drinks with a higher alcohol content; you made a note to not let Penelope be in charge next time you went out.

“I want to dance, someone dance with me.” Penelope said after finishing her drink, slamming the glass down on the table before stumbling out of her chair. “Prentiss, time to show me your moves.” A devilish grin came across her face and she motioned for Emily to come with her, dragging the brunette across the room where a few other drunk people had decided to dance to the obnoxious pop music being blasted.

“Are we going to join them?” JJ asked, looking back at the girls who had already gained the attention of two attractive men.

“You go, I want to finish my drink. I think I’ll need it.” You smiled at JJ who patted you on the back gently before hopping off the stool and walked away.

Almost immediately, a man came and sat down in JJ’s seat next to you. He was handsome, a little odd but you assumed he was just drunk. Before you had the chance to even say anything, such as you weren’t interested in his flirting he was ordering two whiskeys.

“I already have a drink.” It was pretty apparent that the drink in front of you was still pretty full but the stranger shook his head, shrugging his shoulders.

“Whiskey is better.” His voice was soft but there was a roughness behind it, the kind of roughness you get after coughing for hours. Perhaps it was dating a profiler but you found yourself studying him. His knuckles were blue and bruising, his clothes weren’t new and definitely not the kind you’d wear on the night out, his eyes remained on you at all times and you were pretty sure he didn’t blink, at least when you were looking at him. “I’m Adam.”

You hesitated to tell him your name, you didn’t want to give him the idea that you were interested in him purely because you would reply but if anything happened, you had your friends to back you up.

“(Y/N)” You said as two whiskeys were placed down in front of you, you purposely took a sip of your original drink instead.

“You’re very pretty… red is your colour.” Adam whispered the second part like it was a secret, like he was hinting at something obvious. He leaned in and you see how bloodshot his eyes were, still not blinking.

“Thanks, but I’m not interested.” You leant back as you felt his body get closer to you, still staring at you. You kept looking over to the dance floor but everyone was too absorbed, having too much fun to notice the uncomfortable encounter going on.

“You know, um, I think I know why you wore this dress tonight. It was to attract me to you, I’m right aren’t I?” Adam’s hand made a move to rest on your leg but you were too fast for him, you jumped out of your seat and made a beeline for the door you came in from.

Rushing out the front door, the cold air hit your skin and made you shiver, goosebumps coming up. The cold was like a punch to the face but it was needed, you felt like you were suffocating in there, in a few minutes you’d regain you’re confidence and go back in, maybe do something drastic like throw your drink before carrying on your night. You weren’t going to let him ruin your night.

“I knew it was you.” You heard from behind you but before you could turn around, something blunt hit you in the back of the head and everything went black.

* * *

 

When you came too, your head was pounding with the worst headache of your life, it hurt to even open your eyes. It took a while for your eyes to adjust but when they did, they were met with a empty room. A sense of dread began to fill your whole body as you went to move but realised you were being restricted. There was rope around your wrists, ankles and neck, keeping you perfectly upright and still in the chair. You tried to think back to what had happened before but you were interrupted by the door in front of you opening.

“You’re awake!” Adam rushed towards you, dropping down to his knees in front of you. It was then that everything came back to you: the bar, his starring, the hit to the head. “Forgive me, I had to subdue this body to bring you here.”

You realised he was talking to you as if you weren’t you, like there was another person within you or something. How did you not see this coming from his behaviour, you wanted to cry just knowing you sat and chatted with this man.

Adam stared at you for what felt like forever but you couldn’t run this time, you averted your eyes but you feel his gaze on your skin. Slowly, he moved himself closer and closer before making you look at him with a grip on your jaw.

“You’re the devil.” He whispered, his breath hitching in his throat. “You took this form knowing that it would attract me to you.” You could smell the whiskey the two of you had drank earlier, his eyes were bloodshot and the edges of his nose were red raw, leading you to believe he was high. “Y-You knew about my sacrifices, yes? That’s why you’re here, to take me with you?” Being restricted so tightly meant all you could do was shake your head, hoping that by some miracle that would be enough and he would let you go.

Adam’s face changed, the excitement in his face had changed into something more serious.

“How is this girl’s soul so powerful that you cannot get through to me? What must I do to bring you to me.” No matter how hard you struggled, you could hardly move. The rope around your body was tight and it rubbed against your skin. You wanted to scream at him, for help, for anyone to come save you from this person but the rope was so tight you could barely breath, you had to focus on doing that instead.

His look turned and focused on your body instead, his hands running slowly up your bare arms, touching you like you were some precious thing; you wanted to vomit from just feeling his fingers on you.

“The answer must be somewhere in this body, you took this girl for a reason. That’s it! It’s something to do with her… I’ll find it out, I swear to you.” Slowly, Adam stood up from where he had been kneeling. He turned, walked to the door but before he went through, he looked back at you for a few seconds before leaving and closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door was closed, you immediately tried to push yourself out of the chair, it was difficult to struggle but what choice did you have? To sit there and wait for him to return like he wanted you to do? You knew that struggling wouldn’t help you but just knowing you were trying to escape was better than obediently doing what he wanted.

You tried to think back to the things Spencer had mentioned off hand about cases and specifically the unsubs.

Adam was obviously unstable, seeking something to validate his existence. Why else would his brain conjure up the illusion that you were the devil? He was a satanist of some sort, the drugs he took were probably aiding his delusions. Knowing all this wasn’t helpful right now, that information wasn’t going to untie the rope for you and help you escape without getting killed.

After a couple of minutes of trying to escape, your body was exhausted and you could feel the panic begin to set in. The girls must know by now that you were gone, they must have had seen him with you, they would be doing everything they could to find you.

Closing your eyes, you tried to focus on breathing and calming down. Knowing that you had to get home to Spencer filled you with determination. While you were scared by whatever was going to happen, just having that made you feel a little braver, he went through and saw awful things everyday, went through the worst experiences and always came home.

You were going to do the same.


	2. Chapter Two.

You didn’t know how much time had passed since you had been kidnapped, there was no light coming into the room and definitely no clocks and with the way you found yourself slipping in and out of consciousness made it even more difficult. Your throat was extremely dry and your stomach growled so you assumed it was at least over six hours. It was hard to stop the timer in your head from ticking down, every minute that past was a minute closer to you being in worse danger than before. Adam had disappeared and you didn’t know what was scarier, him not being here and not knowing what he was doing or having him right there, gross breath in your face.

The rope tied around your neck and limbs was started to leave burns, struggling was pointless and caused you more damage so as much as you didn’t want to; you had to sit quietly and obediently until Adam returned. The only sort of relief you had was knowing that the team had worked cases like this before and were likely to find you, there were cameras in the bar so they knew what he looked like and that was a good place to start. Whether they find you in time was another question though.

Eventually, you heard movement outside the door and a light being flicked on, a small ray of light beamed in through the bottom crack of the door. Your body involuntarily straightened up as the door opened and Adam walked in, something in his hands; you were more focused on the fact he was covered in blood.

“I’m sorry I was gone for so long.” He said, kneeling back down in front of you, the blood was at least somewhat fresh as it was dripping slowly from his left wrist with no cut to ooze from. The sight of blood made you dizzy, you closed your eyes and focused on breathing again but a rough grip to your throat snapped them open again, it was hard enough to breath already without having your airways restricted. “Don’t close your eyes, I need you to see this. I know how to release you from his woman’s body.” Adam confessed before showing you what he had been holding onto.

The sight of the pictures in front of you made you almost vomit, the sheer panic making every part of your body start back up, ready to fight. It was Spencer, this lunatic had gone to your house and saw the pictures on the wall and stolen them. Tears welled up in your eyes as you started to struggle again, your hands beginning to shake, despite being in this terrifying situation you were no longer scared for yourself but instead your boyfriend.

“It’s him, r-right? I have to offer him as a sacrifice? You displayed them so I’d find him easily?” Adam looked down at the photographs and slowly started to flip through them, there was blood on his hands and with each flip through the paper he stained your memories. You didn’t know whose blood it was but you could only assume it had been someone at your house, perhaps someone who was told to stay there in case you turned back up.

“Spencer Reid, he’s an FBI agent. He’s dating the girl whose body you possessed. I don’t know why you chose him but I promise you I will kill him.” Upon hearing him confess your worst fears, tears started to stream down your cheeks. No matter how much the ropes hurt you struggled harder than ever before, even with the forceful pressure of the rope against your throat you still tried to scream. There was no way you were going to let him hurt Spencer, you’d play along with his sick fantasies for the rest of your life if you had to but you’d never let him anywhere near him.

Adam slowly raised his hand to your face and caressed your cheek, your tears soaking into his hand and the blood on his hands transferring onto you. He shushed you, his voice soft in a way that made you even more angry. You didn’t know how the people at the BAU could be so calm on a case, you wanted nothing more that to punch this fucker in the face for even mentioning hurting Spencer; how could they handle seeing the people who did such horrific things every day of their lives?

“I notified the FBI that I’m here, I’ll lead him right here to you and then I’ll kill him. T-Then you’ll be free, you’ll take me with you to the netherworld.” Adam took no notice of how you were reacting, he didn’t care about you he just cared about whatever he thought was “possessing” your body. The chair you were sat on shook so violently that you almost tipped yourself over but Adam grabbed it before it could fall. “I’ll sedate this body for now but I’ll wake you when it’s time!” He grinned widely before reaching into his back pocket and pulled a gun - what you imagined he would use to kill Spencer.

He drew the gun back before hitting you around the head, in the already tired and weak state you were in it was easy to knock you out.

* * *

 

When you came to, the first thing you noticed was how the door was wide open and Adam stood in the doorway, gun in hand. There were sirens blaring in the background and the sound of something being hit repeatedly; with a sense of dread you realised what was happening. You heard the crashing of a door and the footsteps that followed.

“(Y/N)?” Spencer’s voice was distant but you still heard it, you wanted to scream to notify him where you were but also wanted him to stay as far away as possible, you couldn’t risk his life for yours. The footsteps got closer and closer until you saw Spencer and Hotch enter the room opposite to the one you were in.

“Adam Sullivan, FBI. Put your gun down.” Hotch commanded with his gun pointed directly at Adam, who had his gun pointed directly at Spencer.

Spencer’s eyes kept switching between you and Adam, his body was telling him to bolt towards you and safe you from whatever hell you’d suffered through for the past two days but he knew better, there was no way he was getting out of here alive if he got any closer to you. The hold on his gun tightened as he looked over your form, noting how uncomfortable you must be and how alone you must have been feeling.

“Spencer Reid… thank you for coming, your service to me will be so appreciated.” Adam slowly started to take steps backwards into the room you were in, his gun still pointed at Spencer. He backed up until he was standing right in front of you, turning his head around to look down at you. “This is what I do for you my lord, I sacrifice this man for you-”

If he had been less delusional and been paying more attention to what you had been doing, he might have noticed how you had managed to finally stretch the rope away from your ankle and wiggled your foot out, with all the strength you had, you kicked in directly in the crotch with force, watching as he curled in on himself; dropping his gun. Your move had given the perfect opportunity for Hotch to rush in and handcuff him, practically dragging him out of the room while giving him the usual spiel despite the screaming.

“Let me go! I need to do this, that woman is the devil! She’s going to take me with her, I have to kill him!” Adam screamed like a baby having a tantrum as he was escorted out, you didn’t have the energy to listen anymore though. You just watched as Spencer rushed towards you while putting his gun away, medics followed in behind him.

“You’re safe now, I’ve got you.” Spencer cupped your cheek and while at first it reminded you at how Adam had touched you previously, the warmth and tenderness reminded you that this was how it was meant to be. “I’m so sorry we didn’t get here sooner, Garcia’s been working since the minute she realised you were missing.” He knelt down in front of you but looked down upon feeling something underneath him, he reached down and picked up all the photographs, a look of realisation coming across his face.

“He was going to kill you.” You breathed out once the rope had been removed from your throat, the medics undoing all of it before helping you stand up, Spencer’s hand resting on your waist as your hand went to grab at his arm for support. “ I want to go home.” The mixture of emotions bubbled up and you found yourself beginning to sob, your whole body tense. You hadn’t been hurt physically apart from the blows to the head but mentally, the stress and panic had taken its toll.

“You have to go to the hospital first, okay? They’re going to check you out and then I’ll take you home, I promise.” Seeing you in this state was almost enough to make Spencer cry, he knew how strong of a person you were and to see you be broken like this was something he wished he’d never had to experience. With the help of one of the medic’s, he slowly helped you walk out of the house you had been kept in, you cringed as you walked outside due to how bright it was.

“(Y/N)! Thank god you’re okay!” You turned your head to see JJ walking towards you, somehow a look of both worry and relief on her face. You didn’t have the heart to correct her, you weren’t really okay but you didn’t want to upset anyone.

For the next few hours at the hospital, the whole team rotated in coming into your room to express their relief that you were okay. It was a little strange considered you weren’t apart of the team but as Penelope explained in a teary eyed confession; you were apart of their family and it was their job to look after their family. The whole time you were in the hospital, Spencer was by your side, his hand over yours. He’d read to you while you were sleeping and when you were awake he’d ramble on about whatever you wanted just so you were distracted from the images your brain kept conjuring up.

When you could finally go home you were met with empty walls, all your photographs gone from when Adam had broke in and killed the agent who was keeping a check over your apartment. The sight of the bare cream walls brought tears to your eyes, all those memories that you cherished so much were gone, tained with a single and predominantly worse one. It wasn’t until Spencer rested his hand gently on your shoulder and said some words of comfort that you started to feel a little better.

“We have our whole lives together to make new memories and we’ll fill up this whole apartment with them, even better ones.” He was right, if there were any positives to the experience it was that you now knew that you could never be apart from Spencer again. He was the love of your life and you wanted nothing more than to spend your life having adventures with him.

“Let’s get started.” You breathed out quietly, a teary eyed smile on your face as you looked up at him, a similar smile mirrored on his face.


End file.
